In general, a lighting apparatus using a light emitting diode (LED) generates a high heat when turned on. These high heat results in a reduction in the life of various lamps and various components that support the lamps.
In a case where a lighting apparatus using the LED is used, a problem of hot spot may be generated. There is a need for a lighting structure to reduce the problem of such a hot spot and to prevent glare.